The Story of The Alices
by SheWhoLoved
Summary: Based on the song: Alice Human Sacrifice - Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Alices**

**(Based on the song: Alice Human Sacrifice - Vocaloid)**

**I don't own any of this, if I did that would be weird. **

**Here's a link to the song: _/watch?v=1goUMZkbUWg_**

* * *

There was once a little dream  
No one knows who had dreamt it  
It was really such a small dream  
...This made the little dream think  
"I don't want to disappear..."  
"How can I make people dream me?"  
The little dream thought...  
And at last had an idea  
"I will make people come to me,  
and they will make my world"

The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one Would think that she even existed

The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one was loved was now forgotten

The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call  
Shad had a strange green country  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country

During this two children went into the woods  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
An invitation from the castle for them was  
The trump card of hearts  
The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
Their curiosity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
The stubborn big sister  
And smart little brother  
Thought they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND  
They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wondered in the wonderland

**(Made up part)**

The fifth ALICE was as white as snow and very hard to see  
People never saw her those they'd pass her in the streets  
At night she fled to wonderland to escape her lonely pain  
But soon found that this land takes the lost and has them slain  
"I don't want more Alices to have to say good bye. I shall  
sacrifice myself to hide this world in whit."  
Her body gave off a pure white light, blinding everything  
Wonderland was now like her; a thing no one can see


	2. Alice of the Spade

**Alice of the Spade**

A woman clad in red strolled through the forest, her sword in her right hand. Since Meiko was a child, she would come to this very forest and practice with her weapon. It wasn't until recently when her sword's strike missed a patch of roses and hit a large rabbit.

The dark red tint of the blood caused her to smile madly. "Though I did not mean it, I wonder how strong of a being can I take out with a single sword."

Her slaughter of simple animals became a normal thing as months went by. When going back to her village, she noticed the looks she was receiving. It made sense, she would always come back with her newly blood-soaked sword and her dress and cloak has splatters of dark crimson that were dripping down behind her, making a path of blood.

Meiko's father grew worried when he saw his daughter returning not only later than usual, but with the red-stained clothes.

When the night had fallen and the moon was high, the man followed the red path into the woods where he used to take Meiko to train when she was just a child. Many years had pasted but the trail was exactly the same; the way the trees' top would curve above his head as if to hide him away from the stars.

Passing a carved "M" in the tree's bark, he knew the clearing was only just three minutes away.

What he didn't know was that his own child had deliberately slaughtered mere forest animals; he was appalled when he saw the dozens of animal carcasses that were sprawled out in the forest that was once at it's most beautiful in the very spot he stood. Nothing more could make him disheartened, other than knowing it was his own fault.

"What ever happened to my innocent child?" He asked himself, face buried in his hands.

* * *

**~.~ Flashback~.~**

"Meiko is a scaredy-cat!" The boys taunted, making faces.

Her fist instinctively clutched and she swung at the nearest one. "No, I'm not!"

One boy was hit square in the face and fell flat on his arse. A red liquid trickled from his nose. "You broke my nose! You foul wench!" The other boy ran while time was short, leaving his buddy to face Meiko's wrath.

"What was that?" A rhetorical question. She stepped closer, cracking her knuckles to help the boy understand what he'd just done.

"Meiko!" A man's voice called. The girl spun around to see her father beaming with joy. Forgetting about the boy, she ran to her dad.

"Yes, father?"

"Please, stop harassing the little fellow."

"He started it." Meiko huffed, crossing her arms.

"And now it's time for you-"

"For me to end it. I know, I know." Sighing, she went back to the boy who was still on the ground, and offered him a hand. She smiled when she saw his hand lift up, but that faded when it came back down to hit her hand. "You weirdo! Get away from me!" The boy ran in the direction opposite of Meiko and her father.

Head hanging down, she went back to her father. "That's why I usually don't end it."

He pulled his child in for a hug, Meiko's face buried in the side of his thigh. "How about I teach you the art of the sword? That way you can fend off those bad boys not with your fists, but with your sword."

"Yes, papa!"

"Just use it for self-defense, to protect yourself and others."

The two made their way through the village and out into woods, looking for the perfect spot for Meiko to be trained.

As they strolled in the forest, they saw small animals. A deer eating berries off a nearby bush, a mother duck and her baby ducklings trailing behind most likely in search of a pond. Trees arched over them as if to let no one know they were there, the grass went up the man's ankle and almost to the middle of Meiko's calf. Flowers of different hues of blue, green, pink, purple, red, and yellow settled at the foot of the trees. They continued on until the flowers disappeared, leaving an open field of grass surrounded by trees.

"I like this place!" Meiko exclaimed as she began to run around, chasing a butterfly.

Her father smiled, knowing that he would always remember this moment.

**~.~ End Of Flashback ~.~**

* * *

"How could I have not seen this coming?" The man ranted to himself, alone in the darkness. Even if others thought it wasn't his fact, he would still believe it was.

A small twig snapped from not that far behind him, a small noise, so the man figured it was a woodland creature, like a bunny rabbit or a squirrel. What he wasn't expecting was much worse. In a simple flick of her wrist, her sword was now buried into her father's back.

"Because I'm too great of a swordsman."

A gasp emanated from behind the shrubs about ten feet from where Meiko stood. The little boy from her village ran back home to tell the others of Meiko's sins.

_"Think she's the one we've been looking for?" _The bushes rustled as the two animals sat down to conversant about the red wearing girl infront of them. _"I highly doubt it." _The other spoke in a hushed tone to avoid getting caught. _"Alice never had eradicated life and most certainly did not have this blood-driven craze." _

Their words were as light as the wind, yet, Meiko's head turned at the mention of the name "Alice". Such a person was found in the world when in conflicted times and Alice was supposed to be their savior, but it was only a tall tale to the red head. It filled her entire being with rage, Alice was the reason her village was sent into poverty after the war, she was the reason Meiko's mother and many others had died.

She pulled her sword out of the man and walked towards the shrub, ready to attack.

"There she is!" Came a shout from the left of the entire field. The red and orange flicker of fire grew brighter as the people came closer.

Gasps were heard when the crowd saw the rotting dead animal bodies and Meiko's own father on the ground with a hole through his back, fresh blood stained his shirt. Mothers shielded their children's eyes from the gruesome sight.

The village's head broke from the back of the group. "Meiko Sakine, you're under arrest for manslaughter."

"Bunny-killing too." A little boy cried out as he poked a once white hare. His mother pulled him away from the dead animal and further away from its killer.

Meiko showed no fear at either or their words and strolled towards the yelling man, sword in hand. "Just how do you think you're going to stop me?" A smirk spread across her pale face when she saw the color drawn from the head's face.

A loud pop was heard and the smell of burnt gun powder filled the air within seconds, the crowd swerved around to see Megurine Luka with a rifle in her hand. A muffled scream came from Meiko, trying to silence herself as she bled, holding her shoulder. The shell fell from the loaded weapon indicating Luka was going to shoot again.

The pink-haired woman kicked Meiko's bleeding causing her to scream,she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're kind is not welcome here." Despite her girly appearance, she spoke harsh and serious. "Killing whatever and whoever you want just because you think you have power, how pathetic."

Luka ignored the redhead's glares as she grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to drag her deeper into the forest. Meiko tried to pry the hand off but even though her nails made long scrapes and cuts on the rosette's hands, Luka pulled harder.

They reached a place where not even the moonlight could be seen, neither of them could see inches infront of their face.

Before Meiko could grab her sword, Luka shot at both her legs, forcing her to stay down. "Stay here and rot in this forest, just like you made those creatures out there."

She then left Meiko to bleed in the dark.

Being alone and left to die, Meiko finally snapped, crying into her bloody hands. "Father, what have I done?"

A small breeze fluttered by, with a faint whispering of _"This world can be yours if you wish."_ The girl shook her head. "I don't wish to own this cruel world and its people.

_"Then come to die." _

A soft rumble came from the ground as dark, shadowy hands grabbed her wounded legs and staked them to the ground. From behind, more hands wrapped around her mouth and throat, to keep her screaming to a minimum for no one to hear.

Tears fell from her eyes as the dark hands dug their nails into her stomach and slammed her back to the ground. A large shadow came closer. It revealed a small white creature with no eyes and black stitches all around its human like body.

_"Drown in your nightmares."_

A loud scream was heard from the girl, before everything went black. No one from the village ever tried looking for the murderous girl and all things related to her were burned and forgotten, as years passed, it was as almost she never existed.

The only proof her life is the blood stained sword that fell to the ground and was lost in the woods.


End file.
